Unsweet Sixteen
by Akana Akazen
Summary: It's Kagome's sixteenth birthday! Joy! ... Complete summary inside. Rate T for MILD cursing. Also, there is some humor in here. Hiatus, if you hadn't already guessed. Read profile.
1. It starts

**Full Summary:** It's Kagome's birthday as well as the anniversary of the day she met Inuyasha.Everything's perfect! She has plans to spend the entire day with Inuyasha with no interruptions! It will be the sweetest sixteen ever! ... So... Why is nothing going the way it's supposed to?

Hello and welcome, one and all, to my newest story; Unsweet Sixteen! I can almost guarantee that you will laugh, cry, and feel the irony seeping into you! Heh... I might've given a bit away... However, you must now read and enjoy! ... After reading some brief notes, like the disclaimer, preformed by Akana and Leiko; two parts of the same person.

**:Disclaimer:**

**Akana: **Hello everyone! I really really hope you all like this story, but I must say something; we don't own any of the characters!  
**Leiko: **Actually, we own someone... It's some dude we made up.  
**Akana:** Uh-huh! I forgot about him! Tee-hee!  
**Leiko:** ... That laugh is annoying.  
**Akana: **... Whatever. Oh, and we borrowed an idea from our other story, Cold Heart. You'd know what we meant if you read the story... Which, you know, you should... 'cough, cough' Well, I guess that's all for the disclaimer! Sayonara! Tee-hee!  
**Leiko: **What'd I say about the laugh?

**:End Disclaimer:**

Okay, speaking of Cold Heart... That story takes procedence(sp?) over this one, meaning that it's more important right now and that I plan on getting that updated once a week, as promised, before working on this one. So, sorry, everyone! However, you can probably expect this updated once a week as well... Not sure what day, though. But enough of my blabbing... Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1, **It Starts**

Kagome Higurashi listened to the sounds of morning all around her as she lay in her sleeping bag in Kaede's hut. She kept her eyes closed so she could revel in the peace that sunrise brought about. The others weren't awake yet; or if they were, they were doing the same as she. Birds chirped and it seemed almost as though they were right next to her. She could've sworn she heard the dew settling on the tips of leaves.

She finally opened her eyes at long last and sat up, looking around at the golden glow of the objects around her. The walls were bathed in the morning sunlight as were her friends' weapons and possessions. It seemed surreal to her, almost as if it were a dream. There was no way things could be so perfectly beautiful! Yet they were, and she knew it. Looking around the small hut she saw her friends' still forms and smiled. Shippou's reddish hair was made lighter by the light as he rested in her lap. Miroku seemed almost holy as he lay asleep against the wall. Sango was curled up in Kirara's soft and beautiful fur and looked like a sleeping child. The morning was just perfect. It was definitely suitable for the importance of the day.

The anniversary.

That's how she'd been referring to it in her mind. A few days ago she was in her time and noticed that it was almost her birthday, the day she'd met Inuyasha. This was to be the one year anniversary of their meeting, the best day in the world to Kagome. She had been planning it for a long while and wanted to spend the entire day with Inuyasha without any interruptions. She had noted the most serene and beautiful places near the village and planned to visit each and every one with Inuyasha. She smiled with happiness just thinking about it.

Speaking of which, where was the half demon? He wasn't anywhere in the hut. _I know where he is,_ Kagome thought after a few seconds. _He's in his tree._ The tree that Inuyasha always stayed was now called 'his tree'. That's how everyone referred to it, and that's probably how they always would.

Kagome stood up carefully, making sure not to wake Shippou. She walked to the blinds and paused before opening them, casting her eyes on the group one last time before pushing them aside and walking out. She stretched her arms out above her and walked under the tree, smiling up at the sleeping half demon.

She could see his peaceful features clearly, his face framed by wonderful silver hair that shimmered with the dew that had settled upon him. His arms were crossed as he slept in his usual position, but today it was almost like a godly pose. She sighed with love and admiration, remembering the first time she'd seen him. _He was asleep then, too,_ she remembered fondly. _He's so peaceful when he's asleep..._ She felt her heart warm as memories of him sleeping came to mind. She sighed happily and sat down, leaning against the tree and closing her eyes to rest peacefully for at least a few minutes.

Then she got a thought. She jumped up suddenly, excitement spreading through her. She'd just gotten the perfect idea for an anniversary present for Inuyasha! She looked back up at him. "I'll be right back!" she promised, though she knew he wasn't awake and couldn't hear her. She quickly ran off towards the well, taking the path she knew all too well. _I know he'll love it!_ she thought with joy, like a little child who's about to receive a present rather than give one. _I'm absolutely positive!_

Suddenly, the bushes in front of her rustled and she stopped, staring at them in incomprehension. The wind wasn't blowing at all, so she at least knew that something was hiding. But what on Earth was it? What could it possibly be? A demon maybe? Her watch suddenly beeped and she looked down at it, seeing that it was exactly nine o'clock. _I should hurry,_ she thought, _if I want to get back before Inuyasha wakes up!_ She looked back at the bushes for a moment.

Kagome screamed as something ran out and headed towards her. She soon realized that it was only a harmless little squirrel, and sighed in relief before grinning and heading back towards the well. However, the moment she turned her back, something grabbed her from behind, clamping a hand over her mouth so she couldn't scream. She tried biting the hand, but whoever captured her was rather smart and was wearing gloves. The person pulled her kicking self into the bushes slowly before finally knocking her out with a quick rap to the head. She immediately became limp, and the stranger carried her to Lord knew where.

* * *

Kagome awoke in an odd cave. She looked around slowly, taking in as much of her surroundings as possible in the hopes that there would be something she could use to her advantage. There was nothing, unfortunately; it was a pretty bare cave. The only thing in there, really, was a bundle of straw that she was seated on-- 

She put her head in her hands. _Why me?_ she thought, knowing immediately where she was. Two jewel shards were coming towards her, and she looked up to see Kouga standing there. He kneeled down beside.

"Are you alright?" he asked in concern. "I rescued you from some guy with a hood on. It looked like he'd knocked you unconscious." His expression suddenly turned to one of anger. "Damn that mutt, why wasn't he protecting you like he should've been?"

"He was asleep," Kagome said to clarify things. "I went off on my own. It was my fault, Kouga, not Inuyasha's. I'd better get back so he doesn't wor--"

"I'm not trusting you with dog breath anymore!" Kouga interrupted. "He's already put you in more danger in just a few months than I would in a lifetime! I'd never let anyone do anything to harm you!" He took her hands in his. "Kagome... You're my woman, and I'm going to do everything in my power to keep you from harm."

"Eh? But, I really need to go back!" she responded. "Inuyasha will be really --"

She was cut short by Hakaku and Ginta running in. "K-Kouga!" they panted. "We're under attack!"

Kouga turned to them. "Who is it?" he snarled. He looked at Kagome and told her to wait in the cave before running off to see who was attacking his tribe.

Kagome, of course, wasn't just going to wait there. She was going to see what was going on and if there was anything she could do to help out. She stood up and walked to the cave entrance, peering out to see what all the fuss was about. She gasped when she saw Kagura.

"Get out of my way," she commanded. "I didn't come here to fight you, fools! I came here for the girl. Where is she? I know you have her!"

"It's you!" Kouga growled. "I swear I'll make you pay for killing my friends!" His voice was filled with hatred as he ran at Kagura who was simply standing by the waterfall.

She rolled her eyes. "Dance of Blades!" she shouted as she swept her fan, letting waves of energy head straight for Kouga. He didn't stop, nor was he even hindered; he simply crossed his arms in front of him and plowed his way through. His only objective was to kill Kagura, and he was going to succeed!

She jumped out of the way. "Foolish wolf!" she said as he created a small crater with his fist in the exact place she'd been standing a moment before. "Just tell me where the girl is, and I'll leave you be!"

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about!" Kouga replied. "The only girl here is Kagome, and I ain't letting you have her!"

"I'm afraid you have no choice in the matter," Kagura said. "I was ordered by Naraku to get Kagome for him, and that's exactly what I'll do!" She suddenly spied Kagome out of the corner of her eye, but didn't say anything or give any notification that she'd seen her.

"Yeah right!" he yelled, running at her, aiming to kick the smug smile right of her face. She jumped aside again with so much ease that she seemed to be taunting him. All the time, she was getting closer and closer to Kagome. "Stop running and fight me!"

"As you wish!" Kagura responded. Sending more of her wind blades at him. While he preoccupied with those, she ran over and grabbed Kagome's arm. Kagome tried to get away, but it was no use as Kagura plucked a feather from her hair and took Kagome along on her feather. "See you later, wolf!" Kagura called back to Kouga with a broad smirk on her face.

Kagome gulped and she looked at the ground where Kouga was standing. She suddenly felt herself dizzy as they ascended higher and higher into the sky. She was used to riding Kirara, but a feather was a much different story -- Especially when that feather was going as fast as possible!

"You better hang on tight," Kagura said, looking over her shoulder at Kagome and smirking. "We have to go fast enough so that the wolf can't follow, and it'd be a shame if you fell off." She turned back to the sky before her.

Kagome gulped again and forced herself to look ahead rather than at the dizzying ground. Her watch suddenly beeped, a sure sign that it was now 12:00 noon. Had she been knocked out for that long? Apparently so. Kagura swiftly turned her head again, casting Kagome a suspicious glance. "I-It's just my watch!" Kagome said nervously, holding up her wrist with the odd contraption and pointing to it for Kagura to see. "I-It's not a weapon or anything! Honest!"

"It better not be," Kagura warned before once more staring ahead.

Kagome breathed a silent sigh of relief. She screamed, however, when Kagura's feather was cut in half by an odd greenish light. Kagome would've immediately recognized it, had she not been hurtling to the ground and screaming her lungs out. Kagura, too, was heading for the ground, but she drew another feather from her hair and got on it. She was headed to pick up Kagome, but someone else already had; Sesshoumaru. He leapt onto a tree with the girl in his arm.

Kagome looked in fear at the lord. What was going on? Why was everyone after her? First there was that guy, then Kouga, then Naraku, and now Sesshoumaru!

Sesshoumaru cast a warning glare at Kagura, almost as if he was daring her to come and fight. Kagura wasn't an idiot, however; she immediately retreated, knowing that any efforts she put up would be useless.

"U-Um..." Kagome was at a loss of what to say. He'd saved her, but why? There had to be some kind of reason! Then the reason came in the form of words.

"You're going to help me get Tetsusaiga."


	2. More Kidnapping

Welcome again everyone!Chapter 2 is now up and running! ... No, it's not running away. HAHA! I made a funny! ... I'll shut up now.

**:Review Responses:**

**KagomePriestess-15:** Thank you! I really try to make it all those things! And as for the second chapter... Here you go!  
**biggest anime fan:** That's true! And this is definitely not a one-shot. The other story, Cold Heart, is completely seperate. I just stole the idea of why Sesshoumaru would come after Kagome! And thank you, you're welcome, and that'd be great! Thank you so much! And the hiatus was only for a week so I could work on this one, lol! Now I'll be updating that one regularly, and this one just whenever.

**:End Review Responses:**

Thank you to both of you! It means so much! And now for something equally as important...

**:Disclaimer:**

**Akana: **Please don't sue us, Mr Lawyer, sir. We don't own anything but pocket lint.  
**Leiko: **While that's partly true, it's also highly insulting, since you didn't include everything we own. We have pocket lint, but we have something else too! -- A penny! HAH!  
**Akana: **Oh yeah, I forgot! It's underneath all the pocket lint.  
**Leiko: **Wow... We're pathetic...  
**Akana: **That we are, that we are...

**:End Disclaimer: **

Well, that was... Pathetic... Now, read the not-so-pathetic story of Kagome-chan's birthday!

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2, **More Kidnapping**

Inuyasha opened his eyes drowsily. He yawned slightly and looked around, noticing how it was unusually bright and cheery. Something, somewhere, had to be wrong. There was no other explanation. A day just couldn't be that perfect with nothing to turn it horrible.

Inuyasha leapt from his tree and immediately picked up Kagome's scent. It was faint, and he could tell it'd been a few hours. He followed the trail, sniffing it out quickly. He soon realized that she had only been heading towards the well, and smirked at his own stupidity. Nothing was wrong; it was just a beautiful day! He kept following her trail, though. He just couldn't get rid of this feeling that told him something was very wrong...

He suddenly had two scents to deal with. One of an unknown demon and one of Kagome. He faintly cursed himself for not protecting her as he followed their scents, noticing that he smelled them together. The demon had obviously lain in wait and taken Kagome as she had been walking! This demon would pay; Inuyasha would make sure of it.

* * *

Kagome gulped. How exactly was she going to do that? She wasn't going to take Tetsusaiga, if that's what he meant. Something told her, though, that it wasn't what he had in mind at all. "W-What do you mean?" she asked. 

He didn't respond. Instead, despite her protests, he simply leapt gracefully from tree to tree back to the field where his followers were awaiting. Rin and Jaken were pleased to see him, and yet confused as to why he had Inuyasha's wench with him.

Once he put her down, Kagome immediately backed away. "What do you want?" she yelled at him.

Jaken marched up to her. "How dare you, wench!" he shouted. "Lord Sesshoumaru will not tolerate such behavior!"

Kagome didn't even glance at him. She continued staring at Sesshoumaru, suddenly fearing for herself because of her outburst. _Where did that foolish courage come from?_ her mind shrieked. _I'm going to die, I'm going to die, I'm going to die! And I just turned 16, too!_

Suddenly, a tornado appeared from the trees. The one inside it didn't even stop as he grabbed Kagome and was gone in an instant with the poor school girl.

Sesshoumaru watched the tornado disappear beyond the trees. He didn't attempt to go after it; he simply marked the scent well in his memory and decided to kill the unfortunate wolf demon next time he saw him.

* * *

Kagome looked at Kouga. "Thank you, I guess," she said, "for saving me." Her heart was still pounding at the fear of being killed by Sesshoumaru. 

He smiled at her. "Anything for you!" he replied. "After all, you're my woman; I'd never let anything happen to y--" He suddenly tripped over a wire. He was quick enough to regain his balance, but that wasn't quite the problem. The wire was a trap, and now Kouga and Kagome were in a net suspended by two trees.

A hooded figure came out from the trees, and Kagome had no doubts that this was the one who'd first kidnapped her. She shrieked when she suddenly was no longer inside the net; the person had cast a spell moving her out, but leaving Kouga in. He picked up Kagome and ran off, leaving a frustrated and now very tangled up wolf behind.

Kagome looked at him. "What do you want?" she asked, her voice edged with fear. The fact that she couldn't see any of his face besides his eerie smirk did nothing to ease that fear.

"Your shards," he replied simply. "And you will be a good little priestess and help me find the others, too."

Kagome had no idea how to respond to this new foe. She knew nothing of his power or even of what he was! She just gulped and gathered the courage to ask another question. "Where are you taking me?"

"My home," he said. "Now, if this good little priestess would like to keep her head attached to the rest of her body, she'd ask no more questions." The subtle hint of danger in his voice was not missed by the "good little priestess".

* * *

_  
Another cave_, Kagome thought wearily when the hooded stranger finally put her down inside a rather large cavern. The walls were slick and bare except for the very back where a large weapon rack was. The weapon rack held an odd assortment of bows and arrows, swords, armor, and many weapons which Kagome didn't recognize. She slightly gulped when she looked at the pointy-ness of everything there. 

The demon almost laughed aloud when he caught her staring at the weapons. "Don't worry, priestess," he said in false kindness. "I wouldn't use those on you... Unless I had a good reason. What would be a good reason for me to use them, though? Hm... Perhaps if someone didn't cooperate, I might find use for them..." He glanced at Kagome with that evil smirk back on his face.

Kagome shuddered. She didn't like this at all! She had no knowledge of this guy at all, so there was no way to tell if he was bluffing or not. Everyone else who'd come after her today she'd known; Kouga, caring and loving (a bit too much, maybe), Kagura, sarcastic and following Naraku's orders, and Sesshoumaru, cold and heartless. This was the only one she didn't, and it unnerved her to no extent. In fact, she was relieved when an interruption came in the form of wind blades.

The hooded figure jumped out of the way just in time. The blades continued to the back of the cave, completely destroying all of the weapons there, much to Kagome's glee. Kagura appeared at the entrance of the cave, her fan closed now. "Hand her over," she commanded, completely unafraid of the unknown demon.

"She's mine; I stole her fair and square!" the demon growled. "She's going to help me get the jewel shards!"

"That's not possible," Kagura said cockily, "seeing as how Naraku's going to absorb her for her powers!" Her fan opened and she swept it across, watching as more wind blades danced towards her foe. He wasn't fast enough to dodge these, and his cloak was torn up pretty badly.

He was wearing black hakama pants much like Inuyasha's. He had a black haori over his white kimono and Kagome saw that he had black hair that fell to his waist. His hood, miraculously, was untouched, so his face was still invisible.

Kagura laughed as she left on her feather, Kagome on it with her. Once again she'd completed her goal, but this time no one would take away Kagome until she got to Naraku's castle.

Kagome was on her hands and knees on the feather, her eyes wide. Naraku was going to absorb her? No way! She gulped, wishing that Inuyasha were with her right about now. He would make sure that Naraku never got his hands on her.

* * *

"Damned wolf!" Inuyasha growled once he came to the waterfall-blocked entrance to the cave Kouga inhabited. He angrily stomped in, not even noticing that Kouga's smell and presence, as well as Kagome's, were absent from inside the cave. Only when he got in and looked around did he realize they were missing. "Where's Kagome?" he growled at Hakaku and Ginta. 

"We're not sure," Hakaku responded, surprised that Inuyasha was there.

Ginta looked at Hakaku. "Say, you don't think Kagura took her, do you?"

"That might be," he responded, looking at him too. "Kouga's not here, either. He most likely went off to find her."

They turned back to Inuyasha, but he was already gone, following the trail Kouga'd taken when he'd run after Kagome.

* * *

"Stay in here," Kagura commanded after locking Kagome up in a cell in Naraku's dungeon. "Naraku should be with you shortly." She smirked when a look of fear came to the school girl's face, then she walked off to wander about the castle for a while until she was needed. 

Kagome sat in a corner and pulled her legs up to hug them, laying her chin on her knees. She had to figure out a way to escape before Naraku came! She'd have to do something, but what? What could she, a priestess with undeveloped powers, do to escape the prison of a powerful demon? Well, half demon, technically, but it honestly didn't matter! The only thing that mattered now was that she was helpless to do anything!

But maybe that wasn't so... Kagome looked around the dungeon, but immediately regretted doing so. There was a SKELETON leaning against the wall of it! Not a very helpful or pleasant sight at all! The fact that the solid wall behind it suddenly burst open didn't help either. Until, that is, she saw who'd busted it open...

Once more, it was Kouga who'd come to her rescue. He flashed a grin her way and picked her up, leaping out of the large holes he'd made in the side of the castle. One for subtlety, Kouga was not.

"You got out of the trap?" Kagome asked in vague confusion.

"Of course!" he replied. "Nothing could keep me from you!" He ran into the woods, back in the direction of his den.

"Interception!" a voice yelled from the trees. Kagome recognized it, unfortunately, and watched in fear as the hooded demon leapt in front of Kouga, throwing stars in one hand and a katana he'd salvaged from his weapon rack in the other. He was prepared to fight and reclaim the "good little priestess" he'd lost.

Kouga set Kagome down. "Stand back," he told her. "It's time to get rid of a nuisance!" He smirked at the hooded figure. "About time you paid for that little trick you pulled back there!" He cracked his knuckles confidently and got in a fighting stance.

"Fools."

Kouga whirled around, and the hooded figure stared in anger and slight shock. Both glared at the figure standing in a tree with Kagome, holding her with the only arm he had. His silver hair swished behind him as he ran off, leaving the two to simply gape open-mouthed at the lord.

Kagome's watched beeped again, telling her that it was now 3 o'clock.


End file.
